five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yasska777/Dzika Historia 5 - Wszyscy tacy sami, a tak bardzo inni...
Rozdział I - Przecież to są idioci - stwierdziłem patrząc na ich zdjęcie. - Po twoim szkoleniu chyba już idiotami nie będą, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Obecnie to jedyne jednostki, które dadzą sobie radę z tym... - odparł mój przyjaciel składając wszystkie papiery. Zdjąłem nogi z biurka i nachyliłem się patrząc w jasnoniebieskie oczy człowieka siedzącego przede mną przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Mężczyzna wyraźnie się zlękł i zaczął działać jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Jego brązowe włosy zasłoniły oczy. - Chcesz mi ich jeszcze wcisnąć na szkolenie? Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że oni nic nie potrafią, a mimo wszystko śmiesz ich nazywać jedynymi jednostkami zdolnymi do pokonania wroga? - No... to nie tak, tylko... chodzi o to, że mają wystarczająco dużo mocy... - Spoko, ale czym jest ilość mocy w porównaniu do doświadczenia? Ja nie będę niczyją niańką, Jeremy. Nie mam na to czasu, ani ochoty. - Chociaż spróbuj ich podszkolić, przecież nie umrzesz od tego! - Słuchaj, przyjacielu... - wyciągnąłem wcześniej wspomniane zdjęcie spośród masy dokumentów, które trzymał brązowowłosy. - Ich jest chyba piętnastu. Mam pilnować piętnaście bachorów, żeby im się przypadkiem krzywda nie stała?! Co to, to nie. Poradzę sobie sam. - Ale zrozum, oni mają k... - Co, "k"? Kleszcze na tyłkach? Jak tak, to dziękuję po raz kolejny. Ja chcę mieć życie... - Nie, nie kleszcze... - W takim razie co? - Ni... nie, nic. - Dobrze... ale wiedz, że jeśli to coś ważnego, będziesz miał u mnie poważne problemy. - To jak, zgadzasz się? - Na co? - No, żeby ich trenować... - Hehe, nadal nie - czy chłopak naprawdę myślał, że nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, niż pilnowanie piętnastu idiotów, których akurat los pokarał posiadaniem magii? To czyniło ich poniekąd wyjątkowymi, ale według danych dołączonych do ich wspólnej fotografii, można było spokojnie stwierdzić, że nawet moc im nie pomoże. Ale cóż... przejrzałem swój grafik, Jeremy stwierdził, że mam wolne i jakoś wyciągnął mnie z bazy. Jeszcze zanim wyszliśmy spojrzałem na zburzony do połowy blok, w którym się ona mieściła. - Słuchaj, Jeremy. Czy ty nie widzisz, że to miejsce jest za małe, żeby ich wszystkich pomieścić? - Nie wydaje mi się... mamy bardzo dużą powierzchnię. Oni przecież nie są jacyś specjalnie gigantyczni, nawet mniejsi od ciebie, spokojnie. - Mniejsi ode mnie? Bo to dzieci! Jak się rozbiegają to nawet tam igły nie wciśniesz. - Gościu... o co ci jeszcze chodzi? Szkoły są mniejsze, a jakoś dają radę. Chodź. Zobaczysz ich, ocenisz... może przypadną ci do gustu. - Nie chcę! Sam sobie lepiej poradzę z tymi... - Na prawdę sądzisz, że w pojedynkę będzie ci łatwiej pokonać liczną armię? Ja ci nie pomogę, oni mnie zabiją. Jeśli będziesz miał przy sobie takich jak ty, zrobicie to szybciej, lepiej... - Te bachory tylko wszystko zepsują! - Proszę... daj im szansę! - Nie! - jednak mój przyjaciel był niezwykle uparty i po dłuższej kłótni udało mu się mnie tam zaciągnąć. Do Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Był to mały, niechlujny budynek z wielką, wydrukowaną na papierze billboardowym głową miśka widniejącą nad drzwiami. Jeremy otworzył je kluczem. Niechętnie wkroczyłem za nim do środka. Było o wiele bardziej syfiasto niż na zewnątrz... bladoniebieskie ściany upaprane gnijącym jedzeniem, przyozdobione były plakatami i rysunkami bachorów z brakiem chociaż odrobiny talentu, bądź Parkinsonem. Pod nimi były czarno białe kafelki ułożone w szachownicę najwyraźniej stanowiące jakąś granicę między czymś przypominającym ładne, a brudem. Żeby ktoś przypadkiem nie pomylił tych dwóch rzeczy na przykład podczas sprzątania... do którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dochodziło. Moje buty lepiły się do podłogi, która miała taki sam wzór jak kafelki. Niebieskooki chyba się zorientował, że coś mi nie pasuje widząc moje groteskowe ruchy. - Widzisz, to miejsce od dawna jest opuszczone... dlatego też nikt tu nie sprzątał od co najmniej dwudziestu lat... - szepnął. - Tylko dwadzieścia lat? - syknąłem. - Proszę cię, mów ciszej. - Dlaczego? - Nie mogą się o tobie zbyt szybko dowiedzieć. Przez to zwariowaliby... - A zwariowaliby, ponieważ? - Bo ja jestem jednym z niewielu dorosłych, których są w stanie tolerować. Póki co... - Aha... to nieźle. A któż to jest jeszcze przez nich tolerowany? - Mike Schmidt. Również były ochroniarz... jako jedyny z naszej grupy... nie zginął. - No... bardzo ciekawe... co mnie to obchodzi. - Sam chciałeś wiedzieć... a, nieważne! Chodź, są parę korytarzy dalej - poszliśmy. Okazało się, że budynek był większy wewnątrz, niż na zewnątrz. To było trochę dziwne, ale czemu miałem się czymkolwiek przejmować? Przytłumiona, dyskotekowa muzyka dotarła do moich uszu. - "Chyba mają tu bardzo wesoło, jak na opuszczone i owiane tajemnicami rodem z horroru roboty, ponoć opętane przez duchy dzieci." - pomyślałem. Szatyn dał mi znak, żebym poczekał. Otworzył duże drzwi, a muzyka ucichła. Przez szparę udało mi się dostrzec jednego... jedną. Żółtą kurę o wielkich, fioletowych oczach. Jej pierś zasłaniał śliniaczek z napisem "Let's Eat!!!". Z tego co pamiętam, miała na imię Chica... tak, kurczak Chica. Zęby wystające spod górnej części dzioba mnie trochę przeraziły... wyglądały jak u Spongebob'a. Boże, cóż za głupi pysiek. Nie uważam, że sam jestem piękniejszy... przystojniejszy... wyglądałem wręcz obleśnie, sam się siebie bałem, ale na szczęście Jeremy mnie nie odrzucił mimo mojego małego "wypadku". Brzmi gejowsko? Może... ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, zresztą bardzo dobrymi. - Słuchajcie, przyprowadziłem wam kogoś, kto nauczy was używać magii - powiedział. - Super! - krzyknął któryś z nich głosem małego chłopca. - Ale nie zdziwcie się... jest jednym z was - po tych słowach nastała cisza. - No chodź już! - zwrócił się do mnie mężczyzna. Wszedłem więc do tamtego pomieszczenia, a te wszystkie, wręcz przerażające pary oczy skupiły się na mnie. - Fajne ciuchy - odezwała się trochę niższa, błękitnooka kura. - Ma je po to, żeby zasłonić tę głupią twarz - odpowiedział jej karmazynowy lis z opaską na prawym oku. - Ekhem... ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale wy wszyscy również macie głupie twarze. A zwłaszcza Chica z tymi zębami Spongebob'a - warknąłem. Robociki zamilkły słysząc mój głos i zdając sobie sprawę, że trudno mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Kura obmacywała te swoje wielkie, kwadratowe siekacze, jakby poczuła się w jakiś sposób gorzej przez wytknięcie jej tego przeze mnie. - Kim ty, kurczę jesteś, że znasz jej imię? - syknął ciemnoniebieski królik. - A, i nie tylko jej, Bonnie i lepiej zmień ton głosu, jak mówisz do nowego generała - szczeniak położył uszy po sobie. A co... nie pozwolę im do mnie pyskować. Niech się przyzwyczaja... - Lepiej uważajcie na to, co robicie, bo od teraz już wasze życie nie będzie takie lekkie i przyjazne! - po tych słowach zdjąłem gogle i skórzaną pilotkę ukazując me szpetne oblicze w całości. - A me imię brzmi... Springtrap. thumb|left|400px|Dzińdybry Rozdział II Jakieś dziesięć lat minęło od tego wydarzenia, a oni wciąż woleli siedzieć w tej ich przytulnej pizzerii. Jaki z tego wniosek? Dzieci są bezużyteczne... jeszcze wspomnę o tych demonach, które panoszyły się po naszym świecie przez te pie*****e dziesięć lat! Dałem rady pokonać dwa, czy trzy, ale one wracały. Ciągle... i ciągle... hmm... czy nie było na to co poradzić? Nie! Ale jednak pojawił się jeden. Chciał to wszystko naprawić... czy zebrał drużynę tych bachorów, żeby zdołać uratować nasz świat? A może w takim razie zabił zło własnymi siłami? Też nie! Zrównał wszystko z ziemią i posadził drzewa. Super! Rozstawił namioty i domki z wielkich, kolorowych, drewnianych kloców. I sprowadził jeszcze trzy... trzy niedorozwoje. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej za wiele nie gadają. To jeden, jedyny plus. Gość założył wielką wioskę... co do której nazwy sam nie jest pewny. Właściwie... to nie jest człowiek... ta rasa już dawno została wybita jak chwasty. Łącznie z Mike'm i Jeremy'm, którzy pewnego pięknego dnia postanowili sobie zdechnąć! A może to była moja wina... sam już tracę rozum. Czuję się jak na cukrowym haju... - Tu jest tak kolorowo, że oczopląsu można dostać! - wydarłem się tak po prostu w środku lasu. Parę animatroników spojrzało na mnie ze strachem. - Em... hej... - usłyszałem głos za sobą. Złoty niedźwiedź w fioletowym kapeluszu i muszce tego samego koloru. To o niego cały czas mi chodziło. Misiek ma czasem takie odpały, że przy nim dzieciaki mają mnie za zupełnie normalnego bota. - Wszystko w porządku? - T... tak - mruknąłem. - Bo wiesz, zawsze jest jeszcze cmentarz zepsutych robotów... - Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, Fredbear... z chęcią się tam przeniosę. Po czym zjem twoją duszę... - Heh. Jest chociaż jeden dzień, w którym nie jesteś ponury? Zaczynam się bardzo poważnie martwić o stan twojej głowy... możesz w końcu wpaść w depresję, albo coś... nie chcę, żeby w tej wiosce ktoś był nieszczęśliwy. - Ależ ja nie jestem nieszczęśliwy... aż mi się nóż w kieszeni otwiera z radości! - Springtrap, Springtrap! Chodź no tu! - krzyknęła DeeDee. Prowadziła niezły interes z tą swoją grą, za którą doiła dziesięć faztokenów. Na szczęście była rozważna i każdemu pozwalała grać tylko raz dziennie. - Chodź spróbować swoich sił w mojej grze! To na pewno poprawi ci humor! - Nikt nigdy nie złowi tej przeklętej perły! - krzyknąłem do niej. Od razu się zmyła i pozostawiła za sobą ten tradycyjny znak. - Em... może porozmawiamy sobie w cichszym miejscu... w cztery oczy - pisnął złoty miś trzymając mnie pod ramię. - Nie dotykaj mnie - syknąłem odpychając jego łapę. Poprowadził mnie tak z pięć metrów dalej i dał znać, że tu możemy gadać. - Um... coś... coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak w naszej kochanej Animatronice... Wioskotronice... Animatrowiosce... wciąż nad tym pracujemy. - Nie lepiej ochrzcić ten piękny teren nazwą "Zje***y projekt"? - animatronik zasłonił pysk rękoma. - Jak możesz pozwalać tak strasznym słowom wydobywać się z twych ust? Chyba, że tak na prawdę cały czas byłeś jedną z tych złych istot, a przez cały czas tylko udajesz dobrego? - Mhm, jasne, że udaję... no przecież już dawno cię zamordowałem razem z bandą twoich przyjaciół. - Heh... no dobrze. Widzę, że kochasz czarny humor. Ale proszę, nie przeklinaj tak więcej. Ktoś może usłyszeć. - Spoko. To cóż znowu poszło nie tak, zepsuło się i w ogóle co jest źle? - Myślę, że mogę ci to teraz powiedzieć, bo od początku byłeś dla mnie aninatronikiem, którego brałem za... wzór... chciałbym mieć w sobie tyle odwagi co ty... więc myślę, że... meh... wszystko co do tej pory zdołałem zbudować... zaczęło się z zawrotną prędkością walić... świat, który znamy... zanika... umiera... widzisz to drzewo za mną? To... migające drzewo. To nie jest normalne... demony opanowują tę wioskę, psują wszystkie struktury... jeśli dotkniesz tego drzewa, przeniesie cię do innego wymiaru... jest to dość pomocne, bo dzięki temu możesz się dostać do różnych miejsc szybciej. Tylko, że... w tym innym wymiarze możesz znaleźć inny migający obiekt, który przeniesie cię do drugiego wymiaru. A w tym drugim może być i przejście do trzeciego... w trzecim zaś do czwartego... z którego już nie da się wrócić... - Aha... - To jeszcze nie koniec! Demonów jest coraz więcej i niektóre... wyglądają tak jak my... jakby nas parodiowały... - To nie ja zbudowałem tym patałachom przytulne mieszkanko, w którym mogą się mnożyć jak króliki. - Myślałem, że jak okżję im trochę litości, to się odwdzięczą i będą żyły z nami w zgodzie! Tak jak DeeDee, Lolbit i Mendo Endo... miałem dopracowany plan! - Który nie wypalił - burknąłem i zacząłem się zbierać do wyruszenia w dalszą drogę. - Zaczekaj! - głos Fredbear'a brzmiał na coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony. - Dwie, czteroosobowe drużyny... na czele stoi Freddy Fazbear. Rozpoznasz go. Musisz do nich dołączyć i im pomóc! Powiedziałem im, że czekasz na cmentarzu. Proszę... zrób to, co mówię. Proszę! Dasz im siłę! - wtedy niedźwiedź zamienił się w jakiegoś pokręconego pluszaka. To częste u niego. - N i e u f a j t e m u, k t ó r y p o c i ą g a z a s z n u r k i... Z N A J D Ź Z E G A R Y. Tu nasza rozmowa się zakończyła, a złoty sobie poszedł. Brawo... dwie i pół minuty, których już nigdy nie odzyskam. Wbiłem wzrok w drzewo. Zacząłem rozważać wszystko co mówił misiaczek. Co mogłem innego zrobić. Zbliżyłem się do rośliny, która nie pasowała do reszty... thumb|left|400px|... Uwaga! Rozdziały będą się pojawiać rzadziej niż zwykle i będą krótsze. Brak weny... coś tam :v Wybrałam tylko jedno z zakończeń do tego fanfiku. To, które uznałam za najlepiej pasujące do obecnej sytuacji. To tyle. Rozdział III Znalazłem się w tym innym wymiarze. Moje ciało stało się niebieskie. Cały teren wokół mnie również był tego koloru. No prawie... podłoże i "niebo" były czarne. Zauważyłem, że wiele szczegółów w moim wyglądzie zniknęło. Przypomniałem prostą sylwetkę królika. Chodziło się trochę bardziej opornie niż w normalnym świecie. Zobaczyłem coś świecącego na żółto, czy pomarańczowo, więc do tego podszedłem. Po tym znalazłem się w miejscu, z którego przybyłem do migającego drzewa. Między straganami Lolbit, Mendo Endo i DeeDee. I co zobaczyłem? A raczej kogo... Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Foxy'ego i Chicę i ich zabawkowe wersje. Heh. Nic się nie zmienili. Po dziesięciu latach nadal są dziećmi. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na ich widok. Jednak... oni wyglądali na przestraszonych... jakby nie wiedzieli co robić... czy Fredbear nie wytłumaczył tej bandzie jak mają postępować? Podszedłem bliżej i ujrzałem przed nimi cztery bijące ich Gearraty. Wtedy miałem potwierdzenie swej tezy, że te animatroniki to banda niedouczonych idiotów, którzy nawet nie wiedzą jak walczyć. Postanowiłem więc się wtrącić i na jedno uderzenie zdjąłem z powierzchni ziemi dwa szczurzyska. Freddy ze zdziwioną miną spojrzał na mnie. Ale na szczęście ta... Mangle w mig zorientowała się, o co chodzi i użyła swojego ataku. Bonnie, Toy Bonnie i Toy Freddy podążyli jej śladami. Po długiej i nużącej bitwie, wygrali. - Wygląda groźnie... - szepnęła Chica. Tego dnia nauczyłem się, żeby nigdy nie ufać osobom z zębami Spongebob'a. Dlaczego? Bo cała ósemka wzięła mnie za wroga. Od razu oberwałem w łeb mikrofonem Freddy'ego. Przez co lewe szkło z gogli rozbiło się zostawiając swoje odłamki wokół mojego oka. Moje ciało postanowiło w takim wypadku samodzielnie odeprzeć atak. Toy Bonnie poległ od jednej z moich umiejętności. Toy Chica spróbowała go odratować, lecz nie dała rady. - Ty potworze! - wrzasnęła kura i ruszyła na mnie z jego gitarą. Zniszczyłem ją w powietrzu za pomocą mojej mocy, a plastikowy robot padł u mych stóp ze łzami w oczach. Foxy drasnął mnie hakiem w plecy, gdy nie patrzyłem. Następnie po prostu ogłuszył mnie krzykiem, a reszta zaczęła gryźć. W końcu, gdy odzyskałem orientację, odepchnąłem całą siódemkę i wstałem. - Natychmiast przestańcie, albo was wszystkich pozabijam! - wyrwało mi się. Ale podziałało. Przypomnieli sobie, że lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać. - Patrzcie, to przecież ten... Springtrap, co wtedy chciał nas szkolić - odezwał się ciemnoniebieski królik. - Rzeczywiście... - odpowiedział plastikowy niedźwiedź. - Ale myślałem, że ten staruch już dawno nie żyje. - Przydałoby się, żeby zdechł, wtedy Bon Bon mógłby żyć! - lamentował kurczak w różowych majtkach. - Ej, ej, ej! Ale ja się tylko broniłem, ogarnijcie to! Znam ataki Toy Bonnie'go i one raczej by mi zaszkodziły. Znaczy... każdy atak powinien przeciwnikowi szkodzić, tak jak mój, ale nie moja wina, że wasza obrona jest zerowa - warknąłem. - Myślałem, że Fredbear wysyła na jakąkolwiek misję kompetentnych osobników, a nie bandę debili, którym trzeba pokazać, że magia do czegoś służy! Czego wy się uczyliście przez te dziesięć lat?! - Nie będziesz nam wytykał wszystkich możliwych błędów! - krzyknął karmazynowy lis. - Mieliśmy zdobyć doświadczenie i ulepszyć obronę po drodze. - Jasna cholera, czy do was nie dociera, że nie dalej jak za tym lasem już pojawiają się demony silniejsze ode mnie?! - Nie! I nie będziemy cię słuchać, bo zabiłeś naszego dobrego drucha! - wydarła się pluszowa kura. - Dobrego drucha?! Okej, niech będzie, nie znałem go, ale jeśli wystarczyło jedno uderzenie, żeby obrócił się w proch, znaczy, że was tylko osłabiał. Powinniście mi być wdzięczni za to, że was odciążyłem. - Wdzięczni?! - oburzył się Fazbear. - Chyba sobie kpisz! Jednak trzeba było dać mu szansę, pozwolić się wzmocnić, żeby jedno, marne uderzenie nie wystarczyło! - Hehe... żebyś się nie zdziwił. I tak coś by go wreszcie zabiło, jak i całą resztę. I uwierz mi, nie zdążyłby się do tego czasu wzmocnić. Fredbear powiedział mi, żebym dołączył do waszej drużyny i wam pomógł. Lepiej rozważcie tę propozycję dla waszego dobra. - A po co nam w drużynie taki oprych? Taki bandyta, morderca! - Chociażby po to, żeby ta cała drużyna wygrała z demonami! Mam wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby walczyć za was pięciu. I pamiętaj, Freddy, że w tym pokręconym świecie panuje zasada: "Jeśli jeden padnie, będzie następny. Skład drużyny jest nieważny, ważna jest jej potęga!" - To głupia zasada! - powiedział rozwalony animatronik. - Fakt, potęga jest ważna, ale przyjaciele tym bardziej. Jeśli będziemy walczyć wraz z animatronikami, które znamy i lubimy, będzie nam łatwiej. Nie jesteśmy przedmiotami! - Słuchaj mała, ja też kiedyś miałem swoją drużynę, do której się przyzwyczaiłem i było mi żal, że te osoby odeszły, ale zrozumiałem, że to jest wojna i liczą się w szczególności szybkie reakcje i silna magia, a nie przyjaźń! - Przyjaźń jest ważna bez względu na wszystko, więc właśnie dlatego nie wpuszczamy cię do drużyny. Chcesz po prostu chamsko zastąpić Toy Bonnie'go i pokazać, że niby jesteś lepszy - syknął Toy Freddy. - A właśnie, że nie jesteś, skoro twierdzisz, że nieważne kto jest w zespole, a skoro tak, my cię nie chcemy, bo nam się nie podobasz. Jesteś okropny! - wykrzyczał ciemnobrązowy misiek. - Jasne. Wasz wybór! Tylko ciekaw jestem jak będziecie później płakać i błagać mnie na kolanach, żebym do was dołączył, bo straciliście pół zespołu z jakiegoś kretyńskiego powodu! Żegnam! - odparłem stanowczo i poszedłem w stronę Zakurzonych Pól nie oglądając się za siebie. Chcieli sobie radzić sami? Proszę bardzo. Ja się nikomu nie chciałem narzucać. Fredbear kazał mi pomóc? Próbowałem, ale te bachory nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tego, jak powinny walczyć. Usiadłem na jednym z kamieni wpatrując się tępo w zimowy krajobraz przede mną. Czułem, że mogłem tam być godzinami, ponieważ nic nie miało prawa mnie zaatakować dopóki bym się nie ruszył. Płatki śniegu obsypywały całe moje ciało, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo nic nie mogło przerwać tej chwili spokoju. Lecz nagle poczułem, że ktoś szturchnął mnie w ramię. Odruchowo odwróciłem głowę. Ujrzałem za sobą innego królika. Był cały złoty. Miał, a raczej miała zielone oczy o długich, gęstych rzęsach. Jej szyję zdobiła fioletowa kokardka, a tułów i nogi miała odziane w jakiś brudny, bury kombinezon. - Jesteś jakimś pieskiem? - spytała wysokim i wesołym głosem. - Nie, nie jestem - odpowiedziałem stanowczo. Ona odrobinę wystraszona wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła rękę. Była zaskoczona, że mój ton głosu wyróżniał się spośród pozostałych. - Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? - odparła po dłuższej chwili ze smutkiem. - Czy ja krzyknąłem? Po prostu poinformowałem cię, że nie jestem psem. - Ale po co tak agresywnie? Nigdy nie widziałam cię w tych stronach i chciałam się dowiedzieć kim jesteś. - Okej, ja to rozumiem, ale muszę ci chyba wytłumaczyć, że w moich stronach zachodzi się od tyłu przyszłą ofiarę! - Ojejku! Wystraszyłam cię? Naprawdę przepraszam... nie wiedziałam... jesteś strasznie spięty... mogę cię przytulić, to ci na pewno poprawi humor! - Nie! - mruknąłem wstając z kamienia i osłaniając się rękami. - Nawet nie próbuj mnie znowu dotykać, bo za którymś razem mogę już nie być taki miły... - O, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! - Co?! - w tym momencie ta złota idiotka wręcz przykleiła się do mojej klatki piersiowej macając rękaw świeżo wypranego munduru denerwując mnie na tyle, że wyjąłem z kieszeni swój wierny sztylet na wszelki wypadek. - Czy ja dobrze widzę? Masz na rękawach odznaczenia wojskowe? - Co cię to obchodzi? - Wiesz, trochę mnie obchodzi... a nawet mi to imponuje... generale. Gdzie jest twoja armia? - Moja armia? Kiedyś jakąś tam miałem, ale zginęła. - O nie! I Co teraz? - Teraz miałem dowodzić bandą bachorów. Poza tym, czemu twoje wypowiedzi są tak przepełnione ekspresją? - Bo widzę animatronika, generała i mam wreszcie z kim pogadać. - Aha... - No i co z tymi dzieciakami? - Heh... a co miałoby być? Odrzuciły mnie, bo jestem wredny. - Nie, nie jesteś. - Dla nich jestem, bo wyznaję zasadę potężnej drużyny. - I co z tego? Każdy ma prawo żyć wedle własnych zasad i nie należy tego krytykować, póki nie zagraża innym... jak brzmiała ta zasada? - Jeśli jeden padnie, znajdź silniejszego. Skład drużyny się nie liczy, liczy się potęga. - Em... wiesz... to dosyć... kontrowersyjna zasada... może... no wiesz... jednak każdy z nas przyzwyczaja się do kogoś innego... i w przypadku śmierci takie se wymienienie na lepszy model jest chyba dość dziwnym krokiem... to trochę jak zdrada... - Nikogo to nie powinno obchodzić póki trwa wojna. Rozpaczać będzie można, gdy się ona zakończy. - Umm... okej, rozumiem to... ale może przedyskutuj to z Fredbear'em. On na pewno będzie wiedział co na to poradzić... - Właśnie miałem go szukać w tej sprawie. - O, chyba go widzę. - No ciekawe jak? Jest taka zamieć, że ledwo dostrzegam własne łapy. - Przesadzasz, ty ponuraku. Chodź zanim gdzieś zniknie! - króliczyca pociągnęła mnie gwałtownie za rękę i przebiegliśmy parę kroków. Lecz oczywiście zanim zdążyliśmy dotrzeć do celu, rzuciły się na nas dwa Chillaxy. Zielonooka stanęła jak wryta, a ja przygotowałem się do ataku. Zdążyłem potraktować potwory złą pogodą (potrzebne źródło), ale złoty animatronik jak na zawołanie chwycił mnie po tym za rękę. - Stój! Co ty robisz?! - krzyknęła. - Jakbyś nie zauważyła, próbuję zabić wroga zanim on to zrobi. - Nie! Proszę, nie! To je boli! Musimy okazać im litość! - Zwariowałaś?! Ich trzeba się jak najszybciej pozbyć! - Ale to nie fair! Jesteś silniejszy! A właśnie powinniśmy być dla nich mili, a wtedy one się odwdzięczą. - Ty żartujesz, czy na serio jesteś taka naiwna? Życie to nie bajka, kochana. Jeśli na wojnie ktoś cię zaatakuje, musisz przede wszystkim chronić siebie i swoich. Nie ma czasu, żeby się zastanawiać, czy wróg cierpi, czy nie... bo zresztą sam się wepchał, to niech ma nauczkę. - To podłe... - Podłe? Według ciebie chęć ochronienia się przed demonami to podłość?! - nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Jedno z tych przypominających kupkę niebieskiej bitej śmietany stworzeń podrapało ją swymi stalowymi odnóżami po ręce na tyle mocno, że prawdopodobnie ze zwykłego szoku zemdlała. Cóż gdybym miał podobne podejście do życia, też wszystko potrafiłoby mnie przyprawić o zawał. Bez wahania dobiłem tę dwójkę, po czym sam podszedłem do niedźwiedzia. Odwrócił się w moją stronę, a po chwili przybrał dość przygnębiony wyraz pyska. - Gdzie jest twoja drużyna? - spytał. - Mówisz o tej mało rozgarniętej bandzie małolatów? Heh... odrzucili mnie, bo czemu nie... - Ale... wiesz czemu tak postanowili, prawda? - Cóż... to dzieciarnia, która nie rozumie pojęcia wojny. Gdyby tylko trochę myślały, przyjęłyby mnie. - A... nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to, co im zrobiłeś... nieco je... zdenerwowało? - Co masz na myśli? - Słyszałem o tym, co się stało Toy Bonnie'mu... jak go potraktowałeś... - Ja chciałem się tylko bronić! Przecież to one pierwsze mnie zaatakowały! Nie wiedziałem, że ten słabeusz zdechnie po jednym draśnięciu! - A jednak uznali cię za zagrożenie... no nic... jak będziesz chciał ich jeszcze poszukać, migające obiekty są wszędzie, tutaj gdzieś też powinien być. Przechodzisz sobie i próbujesz jeszcze raz... do zobaczenia! - Fredbear gdzieś się przeteleportował, a złoty królik przypomniał mi o swej obecności. - Już z nim pogadałeś? - spytała trochę zaciągając, jakby była pijana. - Ta... a z tobą wszystko gra? - Chyba tak... trochę mnie boli ta rana... i głowa... i ucho... ale zaraz powinno przejść... - Pokaż tą rękę - zielonooka puściła swoje ramię. Jej druga dłoń była cała ubrudzona olejem, który ciurkiem lał się z rozdarcia. - Nieźle... chyba uszkodził ci endoszkielet... - stwierdziłem. - Co ja ci mówiłem? Mogłaś go zaatakować i byłoby po sprawie. Mi się jakoś nic nie stało. - Ech... ale dobrze wiesz, że nie popieram zabijania... co ty chcesz zrobić? - spytała widząc jak zdejmuję te części kostiumu ze szkieletu. - Przecież trzeba coś z tym zrobić... stawy ci się zablokują, albo sprężynowe blokady zaczną świrować. A tego nie chcemy... - Sprężynowe blokady? - Ta... jak to? Nie wiesz jakim typem animatronika jesteś? - Cóż... nigdy nie zwracałam na to uwagi. - Ech... matuchno, matuchno... toż to idiotyzm... - Ale ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam... - Okej, wierzę ci, tylko mówię, że to głupie. To tak jakby murzyn przez całe życie nie wiedział, że ma czarną skórę. - A co to jest murzyn? - Nieważne... wioska animatroników... kurde, se wymyślił... - wymamrotałem tak, że ta idiotka nawet nie usłyszała. W jej ramieniu jedynie uszkodził się stalowy pręt. Skąd więc wyciek oleju? Do dziś nie mam pojęcia. Zatamowałem go swoim szalikiem i taśmą izolacyjną, którą nosiłem na takie wypadki. - Proszę bardzo... lepszego opatrunku nie da się zrobić. - Dzięki... ty... jak ty w ogóle masz na imię? - Zwykle zwą mnie Springtrap... - Bardzo mi miło cię poznać. Ja jestem S p r i n g B o n n i e... - jej imię przeleciało przez mój mózg niczym pocisk. - O k***a - szepnąłem. thumb|left|260px|Ta... litość. Rozdział IV - Gdzie ty idziesz?! - krzyczała za mną. - Co się stało?! - darła się coraz bardziej, gdy przyspieszyłem kroku. - Zaczekaj! - dosłyszałem ostatnie słowa, a później zupełnie zniknęliśmy sobie nawzajem z oczu. Nawet nie próbowała mnie gonić. Stała w śniegu jak jakaś kłoda. Szedłem tak kilka minut aż dorwał mnie pojedynczy Boxbyte. - Stul pysk! - wrzasnąłem na niego wykopując parę metrów dalej. Nie chcę wiedzieć co miał w głowie koleś, który nadawał demonom nazwy. Ach, Spring Bonnie... jak mogłem jej nie rozpoznać? Złote animatroniki były tylko dwa! Fredbear i Spring Bonnie... Fredbear i ja... gdybym wiedział wcześniej, zostawiłbym tego babsztyla na pastwę losu. Mogłem pozwolić, by pochłonęła ją ciemność. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?! Widać słodycz wysysa mózg. Tyle rzeczy doprowadziło mnie do szału. - Moja głowa... - wydusiłem. Nie miałem pojęcia gdzie byłem. Otaczały mnie jakieś drzewa. Obraz coraz bardziej się zamazywał. Padłem na ziemię i zamknąłem oczy. Nic już po tym nie pamiętałem. - Pobudka, śpiochu! - usłyszałem damski głos nad sobą. - Może byś tak wreszcie otworzył oczka? Wszyscy niecierpliwie czekają! - To już nie ma sensu... - odezwał się męski głos gdzieś dalej. - Tak długo go tu trzymamy i nie daje znaku życia. Pewnie już nie żyje... - Spokojnie... - wymamrotałem. - Już bardziej martwy chyba nie mogę być... - podparłem się na przedramionach i spojrzałem w stronę mych "wybawicieli". - O Jezu... thumb|400px|:3 - W tym domu nie ma Boga - odrzekł rudowłosy chłopiec z balonami. - Tylko nasza dwójka i ewentualnie goście - zaskrzeczała podobna do niego dziewczyna w różowo niebieskim stroju. - Hmm... zwykle składamy takich w ofierze naszemu panu... chyba ci się udało, króliku... chyba. - Ale przecież obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz mu kuku, mój słodki diabełku... - Okej, możecie się przy mnie nie miziać tylko powiedzieć, gdzie jest wyjście? - wtrąciłem już nieco wściekły. - Możesz być bardzo słaby, w końcu spałeś cztery dni - odparła baloniara. - Cztery dni?! - No... jak widać, nerwy ci nie służą - rzekł chłopiec. - Mam rozumieć, że przez te cztery dni trochę się podziało? - Ha, i to jak! Fredbear cię szukał tak długo aż zaczął gościć w jednej knajpie i truć się piwskiem, drużyna Freddy'ego Fazbear'a się rozleciała, jakiś koleś osiedlił się w domku na wzgórzach... jeszcze chyba kogoś tam pochowali, ale to chyba nieważne... - Ta... przewidziałem, że ten Freddy nie wytrzyma zbyt długo... - Kurde, po prostu aż żal było patrzeć na jego poczynania - rzekła dziewczyna. - Tak na początku aż chciałam im pomóc, ale później stwierdziłam, że lepiej by było, żeby doszło do selekcji naturalnej. - W ten sposób jakimś cudem ostali się tylko Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica i Mangle - podsumował Balloon Boy. - Heh... i tak więcej niż się spodziewałem - odparłem. - Myślę, że naprawdę powinienem już iść... - Jak chcesz iść, skoro nawet nie masz siły wstać? - spytała Jay Jay. Żeby zaprzeczyć jej słowom jednym skokiem stanąłem na nogi. - On naprawdę chce już sobie iść... - Coś ci nie pasuje? - warknąłem. - Ej! Podnosisz głos na nią, to jakbyś podnosił głos na mnie! - syknął rudzielec. - Oh... doprawdy? - Tak! Pamiętaj, że jeśli chociaż tkniesz moją Jay Jay, spalę cię żywcem dla mego pana. - Uuu... straszne... gdybyś jeszcze nie był na tyle tchórzliwy, żeby spełnić te swoje groźby - po mych ostatnich słowach zamilkł patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ej, przestańcie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Springtrap, chodzi mi o to, że myślałam, że mogliśmy stworzyć oddzielną drużynę i... pomóc Freddy'emu. - To raczej twój pomysł. Ja nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału... - mruknął Balloon Boy. - No tak, ale ty też mógłbyś się przydać. - Ale nie chcę... nie pomogę komuś, kto już praktycznie przegrał. To nie ma sensu. - Ja myślę, że to ma sens... skoro Fredbear poprosił mnie, żebym dołączył do ich drużyny, to znaczy, że coś w nich widzi - wtrąciłem się. - Fredbear chciał, żebyś pomógł tym dzieciakom? - wypowiedziała baloniara cichszym głosem z większą dozą zastanowienia. - Toż to kompromitacja na najwyższym poziomie! - zaśmiał się rudzielec. - Masz zbyt wielką moc na taką... brednię, jaką jest ich drużyna - stwierdziła Jay Jay. - Cóż... sam nie wiem, czemu wybrał akurat mnie... w końcu on sam mógł do nich dołączyć - odparłem. - Ale jest słaby - mruknął BB. - Nie wiem, czy przypadkiem Spring Bonnie nie ma lepszych umiejętności od niego, a jest na tyle miła, że byłaby gotowa jeszcze przeciągnąć wrogów na swoją stronę. - Ech... Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie... - westchnąłem ze wściekłości. Czułem jak krew się we mnie gotuje. Na sam dźwięk imienia tej króliczycy, czułem chęć zmiażdżyć przypadkowemu animatronikowi czaszkę i wywalić jego bezgłowe ciało do jeziora Lillygear. Później wyłowić i doszczętnie spalić. - Nie lubisz jej? - spytała znienacka dziewczyna. - Heh, nasz Springy tak się wnerwia, bo tak naprawdę Spring Bonnie to on! - wykrzyczał baloniarz. Zacisnąłem zęby i pięści, żeby nie przywalić któremuś z nich. Niestety na tej wojnie animatroniki z takimi umiejętnościami jak ich, są bardzo potrzebne. - Ale jak to? Nie za bardzo rozumiem... - Słuchaj, Jay Jay. Historia jest długa i zawiła. Nie ma czasu, żeby opowiadać. Spring sam ci ją wyjawi, jak tylko go zmusisz. Wyleje na ciebie swoją depresję niczym wiadro lawy... - nie wytrzymałem. Powaliłem Balloon Boy'a na podłogę i usiadłem mu na brzuchu próbując ukręcić mu łeb. Jay Jay zaczęła próbować mnie odciągnąć, lecz na próżno. Rudowłosy czerep trzymał się iście mocno. Gdy byłem już przekonany, że zabiję tego durnia, przypomniał sobie niestety, że może zmienić się w demona. Wielkim, pazurzastym łapskiem zatrzymał moje ciosy, a jego gładkie futro pomogło mu się spode mnie wyślizgnąć. Spojrzał na mnie wielkimi, czerwonymi oczami pełnymi gniewu machając nietoperzymi skrzydłami. Uniknąłem machnięcia ogonem w moją stronę. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ta część ciała była jak u krokodyla. Masywna i zwinna. - Proszę, przestańcie! - krzyknęła rudowłosa. - Nie możecie się bić... nawet jeśli się nienawidzicie... - Niby dlaczego?! - warknąłem, a baloniarz w końcu trzasnął mnie w twarz. Straciłem równowagę i wyłożyłem się na podłodze jak długi. Strugi czarnej, tak, czarnej krwi puściły mi się z nosa i pyska. - Nie rób tak! - Jay Jay, jak się mogłem spodziewać, też zmieniła swoją formę. Była bardzo podobna do chłopaka. Długie ciało, ciemnobrązowa sierść, tylko dłonie miała delikatniejsze, policzki różowe, oczy i nos w tym samym kolorze. Podleciała do BB'ego i przyparła go do ściany szczerząc zęby. Jakże bardzo nie chciało mi się wstawać. Patrzyłem, jak dwa dzieciaki od balonów się przepychają popierając swoją głowę rękami. Poczułem, że jestem głodny. I zachciało mi się zjeść kebaba. Ale nie wiedziałem, jak się wydostać z ich kryjówki. No i nie chciało mi się podnieść tyłka z ziemi. A posoka utworzyła śliczną kałużę wokół mojego łba. Relaks pierwsza klasa. - Dobra, może byście już tak łaskawie pokazali mi, gdzie jest wyjście! - wrzasnąłem przerywając ich zabawę. - Jak masz się z nami tłuc, to rzeczywiście, najlepiej, żebyś już wyszedł! - krzyknął rudowłosy z irytacją w głosie. Wskazał wielkim, kościstym paluchem na małe drzwiczki na końcu ciemnego korytarza. Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej ich nie zauważyłem, ale podniosłem się dość leniwie i po prostu wyszedłem. Bez słowa. Zostawiając za sobą dwójkę kłócących się rudzielców. Gdy byłem już na zewnątrz, zauważyłem, że jestem w znajomej okolicy. Fazbear's Hills. Lolbit wbiła wzrok w czarne smugi rozchodzące się po mojej masce. I nie tylko ona. Mój widok przeraził całą trójkę tamtejszych animatroników. Dee Dee aż przyniosła mi szmatkę zamoczoną w wodzie z tego stawu. - Springtrap, Fredbear cię szukał! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! - rzekł niebieski endoszkielet. - Ja? Nigdzie nie byłem... - odparłem tylko po to, żeby ci debile się odwalili. - Widziałam, jak wychodziłeś z domku Balloon Boy'a i Jay Jay - odparła biało pomarańczowa lisiczka. - No dobra... znaleźli mnie i trzymali przez cztery dni. Co was to obchodzi? - Może byś tak pozwolił, że zetrę ci ten płyn z pyszczka - powiedziała zielonooka przejeżdżając mi swoją brudną szmatą po twarzy. - Obchodzi nas to, bo bez ciebie wszystko się posypało, a Fredbear strasznie się martwił! - wyjęczał Mendo. Przewróciłem tylko oczami modląc się, żeby przestali mnie maćkać jak jakiegoś inwalidę. - Nic mi nie jest do cholery! - warknąłem. - Możecie łaskawie zabrać ode mnie łapska?! Znajdę po prostu tego blondynka i powiem mu, że już jestem! Czy to taki problem?! - wykrzyczałem będąc już dobrych kilka metrów dalej. Musiałem znów przejść się po Zakurzonych Polach. Tak chciałem sarkastycznie wykrzyczeć, jak ja bardzo kocham zimę. Chociażby do tych wszystkich kruków, które nic nie robiły, oprócz czajenia się na gałęziach martwych drzew i czekania tylko, aż jakiś nieszczęśnik padnie tu z hipotermii. W sumie niezbyt by się nacieszyły, chyba, że tym nieszczęśnikiem byłbym ja. Na myśl o tym zrobiłem sobie śnieżkę i wycelowałem w drzewko z największym skupiskiem tego przeklętego ptactwa. Jeden dostał w łeb, po czym wszystkie, jak jeden mąż zerwały się kracząc do lotu. Po krótkiej, nudnej, monotonnej i bezcelowej przechadzce, natrafiłem na jednego z tych większych... wielkiego bałwana. Ech... swym głupkowatym uśmiechem uświadomił mi tylko, że nie spodziewa się z mojej strony ataku, który zabierze mu pół życia. Zatrzymałem się przed nim szykując swoją moc. Mimo to, nadal się uśmiechał. Myślał, że mnie pokona. - Możesz przestać się tak cieszyć?! Wkurzasz mnie! - wrzasnąłem na niego. - Hej, spokojnie... i tak za chwileczkę zamkniesz swój pyszczek na wieki. Oszczędzaj głos, póki żyjesz, mały! - Myślisz, że wygrasz, bo masz wielkie kałachy i mieszczę się w tobie trzy razy? - Cóż... położyłem pięciu takich, jak ty. Jaką więc trudność miałoby mi sprawić pokonanie jednego, małego króliczka? - bałwan, by udowodnić, jak straszliwe obrażenia zadaje jego broń, wystrzelił w moją stronę serię pocisków, którymi były... śnieżki. Skończyło się to na kilku niewielkich wgnieceniach. Nawet nie udało mu się mnie przewrócić. - Dla twojego dobra, pozwól mi przejść, Bouncer... - mruknąłem. Demon wielce zdziwiony moją znajomością jego imienia i wytrzymałością, zaczął przeładowywać swoją jakże genialną i potężną zabawkę dając mi tylko czas na prostą decyzję. - Springlocks! - krzyknąłem atakując bałwana, gdy ten niczego się nie spodziewał. Krzyk jego agonii przepełnił mnie satysfakcją. Patrzyłem, jak ma magia imitująca zatrzaskiwanie się sprężynowych blokad na ciele rozrywa śnieżne kule, z których był zbudowany. Jego kretyński uśmiech znikł w jednej sekundzie. Bouncer rozpadł się na kawałki na oczach wszystkich innych demonów, kruków i nawet Lolbit, która akurat przyszła do swojego drugiego straganu. Nie mogłem opanować swojego histerycznego śmiechu, od którego przestrzeń wokół mnie zaczęła świecić pustkami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wszyscy tak bardzo się bali. Przecież chciałem tylko przejść. Lisica zaczęła nagle biec do mnie z apteczką. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego chciała. Miałem ją gdzieś i zacząłem iść do glitchującego się kamienia. Zauważyłem, że już odechciało jej się mnie gonić, gdy przeszedłem do świata między światami. O tak, była granica, którą bała się przekroczyć. Już trochę spokojniej zacząłem przemierzać mroczne zakątki tamtegoż wymiaru. Droga wydawała się być krótka. Aż zbyt krótka. Błyszczące wyjścia były tak blisko siebie, że trafnie zresztą stwierdziłem, że nie zaprowadzą mnie do lokacji, której szukałem. Po dość długim łażeniu tam i spowrotem, zastanawiając się, którędy mam się wydostać, dostrzegłem migające drzewo. Glitch w glitchu. Fredbear, z tego co pamiętam, mówił coś o jeszcze innych wymiarach. Zdecydowałem się w ostateczności zapuścić poziom niżej. Przestrzeń wokół wciąż była w kolorze głębokiej czerni, ale drzewa były szare i niższe. Moje ciało zaczęło lekko zanikać, a głowa bolała. Chciałem jak najszybciej się stamtąd wydostać. Dostrzegłem w oddali mały, biały, pulsujący punkcik, więc uznałem go za ratunek, że tak powiem. Zbliżyłem się do niego i szybko przebiegłem. No, starałem się biec, ale coś skutecznie spowalniało moje ruchy. Gdy wreszcie powróciłem do poprzedniego świata, wręcz mnie wystrzeliło. Przede mną było już tylko przejście do normalnego wymiaru. Bardzo chętnie z niego skorzystałem. Dotarłem nad brzeg jeziora Lillygear. Było tam tak, jak zwykle. Parę pniaków, drzewa i woda. I mnóstwo grzybów rosnących w tej wodzie. Fredbear siedział na jednym ze ściętych drzew odwrócony tyłem do mnie. Zastanowiłem się, czy poczekać, aż mnie wyczuje, czy podejść. Podejść. right Rozdział V Lekko szturchnąłem złotego animatronika w ramię. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie lekko się uśmiechając. - Wreszcie się znalazłeś - szepnął. - No cóż... i tak zbyt daleko nie byłem. - Wiem. Ale strasznie się martwiłem, że zniknąłeś. No i drużyna Freddy'ego bardzo na tym straciła. Bo jakbyś nie wiedział, pomagałeś im, jak zabijałeś demony chociażby dla zabawy. Teraz strasznie dużo się ich namnożyło... - Nie było mnie tylko cztery dni. Czy te bachory nie mogły sobie same poradzić? Jest ich więcej. - Ale i są słabsi. Mają za mało doświadczenia i są za wolni. Zbyt długo reagują na atak, co sprawia, że za szybko dostają lanie i się zniechęcają. - Jak to zniechęcają? Przecież same chciały walczyć z... - Nie, Springtrap... ty chciałeś - Fredbear wstał, ominął mnie, po drodze poklepał po ramieniu i poszedł w głąb lasu. Jakby się tak zastanowić... tak, to ja chciałem uwolnić ten świat od potworów. Ale sam, mimo siły swojej magii, nie dałbym rady. Potrzebowałem armii, na którą Jeremy chciał wyznaczyć ich. Tak rozmyślając, zerknąłem na konar drzewa, na którym siedział niedźwiedź i ujrzałem małe urządzonko. Coś w rodzaju pilota. Miało cztery podświetlone przyciski, a dwa najwyraźniej nieaktywne. Wcisnąłem pierwszy, żeby zobaczyć, co to robi. I zostałem przeteleportowany na wzgórza Fazbear'a. Nie obyło się bez wściekłych spojrzeń Lolbit, Mendo i DeeDee. Więc jak najszybciej się stamtąd zabrałem wciskając trzeci guzik. Znalazłem się na moim ulubionym, zimowym terenie. Ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie mi się mrozić, niż znosić tę trójkę debili. Stwierdziłem, że jednak najlepiej jest nad jeziorem, ale zanim zdążyłem podnieść palec, usłyszałem to: - O Jezu, dzięki Bogu! Cywilizacja! Błagam... potrzebujemy pomocy... - sapał Foxy czołgając się w moją stronę. Lis drżąc przytulił się do mych nóg i po prostu wpatrywał się we mnie wielkimi, pomarańczowymi oczami mokrymi od łez. Widać, jeszcze nie wiedział, że takie rzeczy mnie nie wzruszały. Animatronik puścił moje łydki czując na sobie mój wzrok pełen pogardy. - Czego ode mnie chcesz, dzieciaku? - mruknąłem. Odsunął się i wstał z ziemi spuszczając głowę i kładąc uszy po sobie. - No bo... - jęknął. - Straciliśmy większość członków naszej drużyny... i teraz nie dajemy rady walczyć... - Mówiłem, żebyście szukali nowych członków. Silniejszych, szybszych i lepszych. - Ech... czy naprawdę pan myśli, że tak łatwo po prostu znaleźć sobie sprzymierzeńców po stracie starych przyjaciół? - Cóż... ta wojna właśnie na tym polega. Jak stracisz jednego, będzie następny, rozumiesz? - No tak, tylko, że... - Oczywiście nic sobie nie robiliście z moich rad... och, jakże mi przykro. Za błędy się płaci. - No... ale teraz proszę, musi nam pan pomóc, inaczej wszyscy przegramy... - Och... no proszę, teraz błagamy o pomoc. Dokładnie tak, jak przewidywałem. Ale wiesz co? Nie licz na to, że się zgodzę. - Co? Przecież tak chciałeś nam wtedy pomóc... - Tak, wtedy chciałem, ale przecież mnie odrzuciliście. - To oni chcieli cię odrzucić, ja i Mangle nie. - Powiedział Foksik, po czym wbił mi hak w plecy. - Ale... to nie tak, ja myślałem, że jesteś... - Ach i jeszcze mnie ogłuszyłeś, żebym nie mógł się dalej bronić. - Myślałem, że jesteś demonem... - A ja myślałem, że Zębowa Wróżka istnieje. - W końcu zabiłeś jednego z naszych... - Mhm... tego, który chciał mnie bezpodstawnie zaatakować? Tak, zrobiłem mu to. - Pewnie też myślał, że jesteś demonem. - A ja myślałem, że po studiach z mechatroniki, będę budował roboty. - Ale teraz naprawdę proszę... pomóż nam. Przepraszam w imieniu całej drużyny. - Hmm... przeprosiny przyjęte. - Naprawdę? - Nie - odparłem stanowczo i przeteleportowałem się nad jezioro Lillygear. Problem w tym, że karmazynowy animatronik znów się mnie złapał i pojawiliśmy się tam razem. - Ale my tak bardzo cię teraz potrzebujemy! - lamentował. - Co mnie to obchodzi? Chcieliście radzić sobie sami. - To nie tak... po prostu nie rozumieliśmy, że masz rację. - Jasne. Jeśli mam być szczery, bawi mnie, że teraz przede mną klęczysz i błagasz o pomoc. A gdzież to się podział przywódca waszej genialnej drużyny? Wolałbym tego mądralę tutaj zobaczyć. - Freddy jest ranny. - No i bardzo dobrze. Uleczcie się, gdzieś w pobliżu Lolbit ma swój stragan z apteczkami. Miłej zabawy. - Ale... nie mamy tokenów... wszystko wydaliśmy u DeeDee - po słowach Lisiastego wybuchłem histerycznym śmiechem. Cała rozmowa z nim przypominała mi tanią telenowelę, ale tym razem przesadził. Jego problem był jak komedia. Ledwo powstrzymałem się wtedy od wykrzyczenia tego słowa na "i". - To nie jest śmieszne! - wrzasnął Foxy przez kolejne fale łez. - Hehe... właśnie, że jest! Przecież to chyba jest jakiś żart! W to, że trudno wam było znaleźć nowych członków drużyny, jeszcze mogę uwierzyć, ale, że zamiast zbierać pieniądze na coś porządnego, woleliście bezcelowo grać u tej małej baloniary, to przecież jest komiczne! Ja nie mogę! Haha! - Przestań się śmiać! Dlaczego mi to robisz?! - Bo ponieśliście klęskę z własnej głupoty! Zrozum, że wasze nieszczęście to wynik drobnych błędów. - Ale chcemy się podnieść! Chcemy zacząć od nowa, z tobą! - Ta... wy... - No dobra, Mangle podsunęła ten pomysł, ale Bonnie, Chica i Freddy się zdenerwowali, a ja się wymknąłem, żeby cię odnaleźć. - Czemu to zrobiłeś, skoro większość drużyny mnie nie chce? Demokracja, przegłosowane, nie ma mnie... - Chociaż spróbuj nam pomóc... - Nie... nie chcę i nie ma to żadnego sensu. Przecież wiem, że będę musiał walczyć za was, bo raczej zaczaicie, że zdejmuję tutejszych wrogów na jeden atak. - No... dobrze... myślałem, że chociaż byś nas wyszkolił w używaniu magii... ech... - westchnął lis i zaczął iść w stronę Wzgórz Fazbear'a. - Chętnie bym się dowiedział, jak to robić. Hakiem może kogoś podrapać każdy debil... przepraszam, że zabrałem ci czas... - zanim animatronik gdziekolwiek poszedł, dorwały go cztery Totemole. Na szczęście to słabe demony. Pomarańczowooki spojrzał na mnie ze strachem. - Porąbało cię? Sam z nimi walcz, skoro chcesz się czegokolwiek nauczyć! - krzyknąłem do niego. - A... ale ja nie wiem, co mam zrobić?! - Użyj... - zanim zdążyłem dokończyć, jeden z tamtej czwórki po prostu przewrócił Foxy'ego na ziemię. Ten odparł atak swoim hakiem, co niestety mało mu dało. - Dlaczego tak stoisz?! - A chcesz zobaczyć, jak wszyscy padają po sekundzie? Są dla mnie za słabi! Użyj gorącego sera, to będzie zabierało życie im wszystkim! Chciałeś się uczyć magii? To masz! - Ale ja nie umiem! - lamentował lis leżąc na ziemi i dając im siebie tłuc. - Ty i te twoje problemy... musisz przywołać atak wykrzykując jego nazwę! - Ale, że co? Gorący ser?! - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na każdego z oprawców Lisiastego spadło to coś imitujące ser topiony, co w szybkim tempie ich zabiło. - Nareszcie! - krzyknąłem. Lis tylko leżał w szoku na trawie i próbował domyśleć się, co się właściwie stało. Podszedłem do niego i podniosłem. Podniosłem też ukradkiem parę faz tokenów, które wyrzuciły Totemole po śmierci i schowałem do kieszeni. Nikt przecież nie mógł mi tego zabronić. - To w końcu ja je pokonałem, czy ty? - spytał karmazynowy animatronik. - Ty to zrobiłeś, mój drogi. Brawo - pochwaliłem go. A raczej spróbowałem pochwalić, gdyż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, dlatego moje słowa zabrzmiały sarkastycznie... jak zwykle. Mały odebrał to zupełnie inaczej, niż powinien, więc w odpowiedzi tylko spuścił głowę i dobrą chwilę wpatrywał się w ziemię. - Następnym razem może bardziej się postaram... - mruknął. - Nie, nie, nie... robiłeś, co mogłeś, a i tak ci się udało, bez mojej pomocy! Jestem z ciebie dumny. - Gdybyś był, nie mówiłbyś tego tonem emo... - Cóż... "cierpię" na bycie ponurakiem. Uzyskanie przeze mnie jakiejkolwiek ekspresji w głosie jest niemożliwe. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajaj... - Huh? - No już... chodźmy do tego, całego Freddy'ego. - Czyli... jednak chcesz nam pomóc? - Czy chcę? Nie powiedziałem tak. Ale jeśli ciebie da się czegoś nauczyć, ich zapewne też. Pokażę wam, jak się walczy, ewentualnie powiem, gdzie szukać nowych przyjaciół, a później sobie pójdę. - Ale dlaczego? - To bardzo proste. Nie mam ochoty tracić czasu - po tych słowach Foxy znów posmutniał. Heh. Nie mógł się za bardzo cieszyć. Wyraz zawodu na jego pysku sprawił, że prawie się zaśmiałem. Bo niszczenie dziecięcych marzeń jest takie zabawne. - Mhm... no to co, idziemy? - mruknął. - No tak. - Nasza drużyna jest w Dusting Fields. Em... chyba dość sporo wrogów nas napadnie. Wiesz, co to znaczy? - Nie... - Będziesz musiał mi pomóc walczyć! - Nie chce mi się. Wolę zrobić tak! - odrzekłem i przeteleportowałem nas dwóch do mojej "ukochanej" krainy... lodu. Lisiasty po tym po prostu popatrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozejrzał się wokół. - Mhm... czyli zamiast iść, możemy używać tego, takiego czegoś? - spytał lis wskazując na pilota. - A możemy też się przeteleportować prosto do moich przyjaciół? - Nie - odpowiedziałem krótko. Karmazynowy animatronik znów położył uszy po sobie. - No niestety, nie ma tak łatwo... gdzie są ci deb... twoi przyjaciele? - O tam! - wskazał hakiem na miejsce między drzewami, na których siedziały kruki, lub sępy. Na ziemi, za ścianą padającego śniegu, można było dojrzeć cztery sylwetki. Jedną leżącą, trzy pozostałe stojące wokół niej. Podbiegliśmy do tego miejsca tylko po to, by posłuchać ich lamentowania... - O, a gdzież to się podziewałeś, panie lisie? - spytała Chica. - Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś egzekutora - mruknął Bonnie. - Znów będziesz nam marudził o sile drużyny i będziesz usuwał słabszych? - zwrócił się królik do mnie. - No tak, przecież Freddy tylko nas spowalnia i przeszkadza... nam, nie tobie - powiedziała kura. - Foxy, dlaczego akurat jego przyprowadziłeś? - spytała Mangle. - Jak to, dlaczego? Po prostu spisał Freddy'ego na straty. - Springtrap powiedział, że nauczy nas używać magii! - odrzekł Foxy. Jednak królik i kurczak wybuchli śmiechem. - Jakiej magii?! - wydarł się animatronik w kolorze kobaltu. - To przecież dziecinada! I kto ci w to uwierzy, Springtrap?! Heh... to chyba ty tu jesteś id... - przerwał swoją wypowiedź, gdy posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Zdawać by się mogło, że chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Bonnie. Widzę, że masz sporo uwag do wyrażenia. No proszę, śmiało! - powiedziałem wreszcie. Królik tylko stał kładąc uszy i patrzył raz to na Chicę, raz na Mangle, na Freddy'ego. - Nie? Jaka szkoda. Myślę, że twoje słowa niezaprzeczalnie zmieniłyby naszą misję o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni... ech, ułatwiłyby wyprawę, czy sprawiłyby,że poznalibyśmy coś silniejszego od naszej magii. No już, podyskutujmy! - Em... - Ach tak, przecież tak elokwentna istota, jak ty, potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu, by złożyć iście racjonalną i piękną zapewne wypowiedź, która powali takiego gbura i oprycha, jak ja, na kolana. Och, przepraszam więc, że ci przeszkodziłem, chłopcze o jakże męskim imieniu - meh, tak jak przypuszczałem. Nie odezwał się. Próbował jedynie samym spojrzeniem poprosić białego lisa o pomoc. Słusznie, bo chyba tylko ona wiedziała, o co chodzi. - Em... mówiłeś, że posiadamy magię? - odezwała się lisica. - Tak, każdy z nas ma inne umiejętności! - wyprzedził mnie Lisiasty. - Stul pysk, teraz ja mówię - warknąłem. - Ale właśnie tak jest. Każdy z nas posiada jakiś czar, to dlatego, że ataki fizyczne są za słabe, ale czasami też dobrze działają. Tylko czasami. Również może się zdarzyć sytuacja, że trzeba będzie kogoś uleczyć... - mówiąc to, spojrzałem na nieprzytomnego niedźwiedzia. - A ktokolwiek z nas w ogóle potrafi leczyć? - spytała Chica. - Hmm. Dobrze, że się zapytałaś, bo umiesz leczyć, zębista... - odparłem. Jej zdziwienie na twarzy było niezapomniane. - Ale... ale jak? Gdzie? Co? - Cóż... wiesz, jak wygląda babeczka? - No tak... i co z tego? - Mhm... a spróbujesz ją przywołać? - Że co... że babeczkę? - w dłoni kury pojawiła się mała babeczka z różowym lukrem na wierzchu. Wyglądało na to, że animatroniczka nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest i po co, bo jej dolna szczęka opadła prawie do ziemi, a wielkie, fioletowe oczyska skupiły się na ciastku. - Teraz daj go Freddy'emu - rozkazałem. - Czemu niby mam ci zaufać? - syknął kurczak. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że go tym nie zabiję? - w tym momencie nie wytrzymałem i zrobiłem facepalma. - A dajże to Fredziakowi, dziewczynko, albo zrobię to za ciebie, a wtedy nie będzie tak przyjemnie! - krzyknąłem. - Ach tak? A jak niby to zrobisz? - z cichym warknięciem podbiegłem do kurczaka i wyrwałem mu babeczkę z ręki, po czym wepchnąłem ją miśkowi jak najgłębiej do gardła. Po wykonanej czynności wytarłem dłoń brudną od smaru w śliniak i twarz Chici. Ach, jak dobrze było patrzeć na irytację tej głupiej laleczki. Jak piszczała próbując zetrzeć ze swojego, jeszcze przed chwilą czystego, jasnego ciała, czarne tłuste plamy. Wtedy też Freddy zaczął kaszleć i powoli otwierał oczy. - Zadziałało... - zdziwił się Bonnie. - Don't you say! - odparłem ironicznie. - Hmm... to nie sprawia, że ufamy ci bardziej - powiedział żółty animatronik. - Mam to gdzieś, musimy wygrać tę wojnę i tak. - Och, to ty! - odezwał się wreszcie Fazbear podnosząc się z ziemi. - Tak, to ja, znienawidzony przez was Springy, brutalny morderca. - Przyznał się... - mruknął drugi królik. - Przyznałem się? Do czegoś, o czym dobrze wiecie? Wow! - Dość! Zachowujecie się wszyscy jak dzieci! Po co wam to?! - krzyknęła biała lisica. - Kłócicie się tak już od dwudziestu minut, a podobno nie chcecie tracić czasu! To strasznie głupie, zwłaszcza z twojej strony, Springtrap. Stosujesz złą taktykę. Próbujesz nam przekazać masę ważnych rzeczy, ale zawsze bierzesz udział w jakichś bezsensownych konwersacjach! Czemu, no czemu?! Uh... możemy już iść dalej? - Masz świętą rację, Mangle. Rzeczywiście, łatwo mnie sprowokować... - odparłem zbliżając się do niej. - Mam zamiar was zabrać do podziemnej karczmy. Przesiaduje tam większość animatroników, które chętnie dołączą do naszej drużyny. To tyle, idziecie? - No pewnie! - krzyknął Lisiasty. - Mhm... - mruknął niedźwiedź. Cała trójka poszła w stronę Wzgórz Fazbear'a, tak jak im wskazałem. Szli niechętnie, ale jednak szli. Zanim Mangle zdążyła do nich dołączyć, zatrzymałem ją chwytając za szyję. - Czyżbyś była jakaś wyjątkowa? - warknąłem. - Miałaś rację, ale przekazałaś ją źle... nie pamiętasz, co mówiłem? Macie mnie szanować, jestem waszą jedyną deską ratunku. Nie wolno ci mówić do mnie po imieniu, bo jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie jesteśmy na "ty"... póki co... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania